Mistletoe
by TheSuperGirlOfDreams
Summary: Sweet holiday goodness, what's all this about mistletoe? Sounds like this season just got a little more romantic, thanks to that girl with stars in her eyes and her plans for setting them all up... WiltFrankie, Mavinia, Bladie
1. Wilt and Frankie

**_Relax, what happens under the mistletoe stays under the mistletoe._**

Mavinia, Bladie, WiltFrankie and any others I can think of. I'll go ahead and say I don't own this cartoon, or Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or anything like that.

* * *

"HeyFrankie!"

"Ah!" The spoon clattered to the ground, throwing cookie mix everywhere, including on Lavinia's face. She wiped it off slowly and blinked a few times.

"Well, this is gonna sound crazy, but, by any chance, are you... Nervous?"

"No why would I be there's no reason to be nervous nothing at all nope nada-"

"I'm gonna stop you before you hurt yourself." The brown haired girl, with the pink streak on one side of her part newly dyed, sat on the table. Her greenish-brownish eyes flickered over to Frankie. "Since you are currently visiting me once a week and I'm in charge of your mental sanity, I can say this without sounding mean. WHAT THE TREE GAVE YOU THE IDEA I'M STUPID!?" This was obviously more of an exclamation, as she leaned forward and glared for good measure.

"Noth-nothing miss Carter!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm here to help." It was true. She was a part of Foster's staff even though she was only fourteen. They always said they needed a psychologist... "What's going on?"

"It's him again." Frankie wrung her hands nervously. "I'm sure you know what happened, you two are pretty close-"

"Yes, I understand. Did you happen to kiss him again?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just- well, there's mistletoe everywhere..."

"Oh! Well, that's different then. That's a matter of the heart." She placed a slender hand over her heart. "It's really not something I can help you with."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Silence. "I'll clean all this stuff up. You need a break."

"Thanks, Lavinia, but that's okay-" She searched for cleaning supplies.

"As your therapist I demand you take a break before you go insane."

"Yes maam." Frankie smiled and put a hand on her arm. "Thanks. You're a good kid."

"So I've been told." She sighed and smiled, picking up the mop.

* * *

"Hey Frankie."

She sighed. She thought no one would find her here, in plain sight on the couch infront of the tv.

"What do you want?"

"Seen Lavvy?" The blue blob looked around as if she might appear out of thin air.

"Yeah. She's cleaning the kitchen, so don't bother her."

"I thought cleaning was your job." He glanced suspiciously at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Frankie gave him a quizzical look, but he had already turned and run off down the hallway, presumably to seek out his girlfriend.

"I'll never understand him."

* * *

"It's a sock."

"Is not. It's a- well, it's not a sock."

"It's a SOCK."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"What are you two doing?" The brown-haired boy looked around the doorway. A shadowfriend quickly hid something behind her back.

"Nothing," they replied at the same time. They just smiled innocently at his unbelieving glance.

"Where's-"

"Kitchen." The shadow turned to mist and darted to the door, forming back and pointing down the hallway. He looked back at her, and she nodded as if saying 'no, really, she is.' She was black with a purple outline, completely purple eyes, and hair that tended to fly about in all directions. She could shift forms as she wished, also being able to fly and become untouchable. She was so much like her creator, but at the same time completely different, if that makes any sense.

He walked off down the hall while thinking about the recent events. Let's see... Lavinia unofficially took the job of keeping up with Cheese, having a strange motherly feeling towards him that increased in strength since Louise had to move and leave him behind. He would never be able to understand her.

And that's what made her so attractive to him.

* * *

She was just putting away the mop when he came in.

"You cleaned the kitchen?"

"Yeah. It was for my patient." She nodded, satisfied with her work, and dusted off her long black skirt. Her red shirt had traces of cookie on it.

"Did you... Cook, too?"

"Shhhh, it's a surprise for the others." Her eyes traveled to the doorway. "They need some holiday cheer. Especially after last year." She gave him a meaningful look.

"It was Bloo's idea."

"So, you're saying the innocent, selfless Bloo corrupted you to eat tons of sugar?" She purposely exaggerated Bloo's 'greatness.'

"He told me that cake had no sugar!"

"Mac, it's a cake. Of course it has sugar." She rolled her eyes. "But that's not gonna happen again. This year, everyone will be happy, whether they like it or not."

"Your shadow is hiding something."

"I know. I gave it to her." Seeing the confused look on his face, she stuck her head out the door. "SADIE! COME HERE!"

"Yes?" Sadie came to a stop right next to her creator.

"Tell Mac what it is."

She held up a piece of cloth, ripped down the middle and curved. Her excited look was that of a two-year-old that just got a cookie for being good.

"It's a SOCK." She nodded and smiled widely, very pleased with herself.

"We're working on her assertiveness." They watched as the shadow bent the cloth and put it on her head.

"She doesn't look like she needs help with that..."

"Truthfully, she doesn't. I was just bored." The girl shrugged. She rushed to the oven and pulled out the freshly baked cookies. She held them out to Sadie. "Hide these."

"Will do." She saluted, 'sock' still on her head, and grabbed the metal tray it had been cooked on without a potholder or anything. She didn't even wince.

"Heat-resistant ability. Very useful in the kitchen." Lavinia winked at Mac. "Sades, when you get done with that, go find Wilt for me, kay?"

"Kay." Sadie pranced off down the hallway.

"What are you planning?" He looked at her eyes. A familiar glint was in them.

"Oh, nothing... Nothing at all..."

"You're not gonna-"

She heard footsteps coming from near the door. Frankie was coming in! Without a thought, she did what she could think of to save her secret plans.

"Hey, sure you don't need any help with-" She trailed off at the sight before her. "Cleaning...?"

Backed up against the counter, pushed almost onto it, was a very shocked boy. Arms on his shoulders, mouth on his, was Lavinia. She broke away, pretending to be surprised.

"F-Frankie, we were just-"

"No, I'm sorry, I should have knocked I guess..." She dashed out the door. Lavinia collapsed onto the counter near him, sighing with relief. She had taken a chance and it had worked. But he was still in shock.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want you letting the whole house know."

"K-know w-what?" He was still planted to the spot.

"Lets just say there's something important to take care of." She poked him on the arm. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." He didn't seem okay to her.

"Well, it's not like I have cooties or anything." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"It's not that, it's just, I didn't expect that."

"You have to learn: I am the unexpected." She got to her feet. "Got it memorized?"

"You stole that line from a video game."

"Now that's just plain rude!" She grabbed a broom and pretended to play it like a guitar (more like a sitar!). "DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"What are you doing?" Wilt stood in the doorway, with some difficulty, considering his size.

"Nothing, just playing around." Lavinia dissolved into little giggle fits at her own performance. "I need you to go stand over-" She pushed him outside the doorway and under the left entrance to the foyer. "Now, stay right there, I'll be back." She ran off in the other direction.

* * *

Wilt sighed. He was starting to think that he was the center of a prank. If nothing happened soon, he was leaving. But Lavinia didn't play pointless pranks... That was in Bloo's expertise. So what was he doing here?

Lavinia and Bloo ran into the foyer at once for the right, immediately skidding to a stop and running up the stairs. Then they turned and poured a huge glass of water each on the floor below. Frankie, right behind them, tried to stop, but the water made the floor too slippery and she crashed into Wilt.

The innocent looking two came up to a few feet away.

"Hey guuuuys." Bloo was obviously holding back laughter and having a hard time with it.

"It's tradition." The girl pointed up, smiling. The two on the ground looked where she pointed.

As if you couldn't gues what was there?

Yes. Tied to a nail with red ribbon, a small sprig of mistletoe.

It all happened pretty fast, and besides, it would ruin their privacy if I explain the kiss. Bloo and Lavinia high-fived and danced off to inform the others of how genius they were.

But they had not seen the last of the plant.

Not by far.


	2. Bladie

"I got a soooock, I got a sooock... Now I'm bored." Sadie threw the sock on the ground and pouted. "You are a boring sock." She kicked it as if it were the one making her bored. "LAVEEEEEENIUUUUUUUUUH!" 

"WHAT!?"

"I'M BORED!"

"I'M BUSY!"

"DOING WHAT!?"

"PLAYING KINGDOM HEARTS!"

"CAN I PLAY!?"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"CAUSE I SAID!"

"YOU'RE MEAN!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"NO YELLING IN THE HALLWAYS!" Mr. Herriman plugged his ears.

"WHAT!?"

"NO YELLING IN THE HALLWAYS!"

"WHATEVER!" Sadie ran out of the hallway and proceeded. "I WANT TO PLAY TOO!"

"IT'S A ONE PERSON GAME YOU WEIRDO!"

"WELL THEN I'M GOING TO PLAY!"

"NO I HAD IT FIRST!"

Bang, bang, bang went Mr. Herriman's head against the wall.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Jump."

"OW!"

"Jump!"

"OW!!!!!"

"I SAID JUMP! GIMME THE CONTROLLER!"

"MAKE ME!"

Unfortunately, Sadie wasn't blessed with her creator's talent for video games. In turn, Lavinia lost patience with her. She just wouldn't listen. The two had curled comfortably up on the floor, until now.

"NUUUUH!" Cheese ran in, followed by Bloo. He grabbed Lavinia's arms and hugged her tight. "MEAN BRUDDER!"

"GIMME IT BACK!" Bloo jumped pathetically at Cheese, who was just out of his reach.

"SADIE, GIVE IT NOW!"

"NO! LET ME DO IT!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

So, when Mac came in, he saw a strange sight. Sadie was dancing around the room, focused only on the game but somehow managing to keep away from her creator. Lavinia stayed on her tail, trying to obtain the controller but having her arms pinned to her side by Cheese. Bloo hung on to her leg, attempting to climb her. Cheese had a small handheld game in his hand.

"AAAAH JIGGLEY!"

"SADIE! GIVE IT!"

"NO I GOT IT!"

"NO, YOU'RE DYING! NOW GIVE IT!"

And it suddenly stopped. Because Bloo caught Cheese, Lavinia tripped over the controller cord just after Sadie lost, and Cheese ran off with Bloo clinging to his head.

"I told you so."

"Be quiet."

* * *

In only five minutes, everyone had settled down. Lavinia was playing her own game file, again. She was going through expert mode for the first time. Sadie said she was just showing off, to which she was told to 'get a sock and leave me alone'. She stomped off in the direction Bloo and Cheese scampered off.

"The whole house is boring." She stopped, looking into the foyer. Cheese was chewing on the game, despite Bloo's loud protests. She crossed her arms.

"Hey weird kid." Cheese looked at her. "Yeah, you. Give it back."

"No!"

"Give it back or I'll tell Lavinia you won't play nice." She gave him the look Lavinia gave her when she tried to go into the space between walls thinking there was money there like in the cartoons. He spit out the game and pouted as he walked by her.

"I don't like you."

"Cry me a river." She rolled her eyes as Cheese stomped off. Bloo looked at the game which was now very much covered in yucky spit.

"You know, I really don't want it that much anymore."

"Tough. You should be thankful."

"Yeah, thankful that my girlfriend stinks at video games."

"Spare me, shorty."

"Guys, have you seen-" Frankie stopped. Then she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What?"

"Revenge of the 'toe!" She ran off, laughing insanely.

"Toes? What has gotten into her coffee?"

"I don't trust those redheads."

"Oh wait..."

"Deja vu?"

They looked up.

What else would you expect?

Mistletoe.

"Oh no, I am not gonna kiss you just because of some silly little plant."

"Are you scared?"

"No! I'm alot braver than you!"

"Prove it."

And she was never one to turn down a challenge.


End file.
